


Sunday Candy

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Sam bit his lip so hard it bled, his hips thrusting forward. He knew he couldn't break Jack, but that was part of what made it so hot. He could fuck Jack as hard as he wanted and as deep as he wanted and Jack would be okay. He could ruin him and Jack would love it. He loved being Sam's good boy.





	Sunday Candy

Jack looked beautiful like this. Silent and soft. Dean had been playing nicer lately and slowly, Jack was getting more comfortable with being around him. Still, they hid their relationship. Dean was already iffy towards anyone dating Sam, but with monsters he was worse. Ruby and other monsters Sam had slept with pissed Dean off. He had a grudge against any or all monsters, especially the ones that touched his baby brother.

“I think I'm gonna turn in.” Dean sighed, sitting up in the bed. Sam and him were laying on it, Jack sitting in a chair. It was movie night, something Sam insisted they do so that they still feel a little human, not just a hunter. He climbed out of the bed and stretched his arms above his head. “I'll see you guys tomorrow.”

Sam looked away from Jack and paused the movie. “We can keep going next week. Jack and I can watch something else.” He climbed out of bed and walked towards the door, opening it up for Dean. “We have a lot of baking shows to catch up on.” 

“Of course you do.” Dean grumbled.“Thanks.” Dean ran his fingers through Sam's hair, smiling down at him. “Sleep good, Sammy.” He looked over at Jack. “You too, kid.” 

Sam closed the door behind Dean, turning the lock on it. He listened for a few seconds, smiling when he heard Deans bedroom door open and close. “He’s in bed.” He turned around, wincing when Jack slammed him into the door. “Baby…” he chuckled, cupping Jack's cheek. “Remember what I told you. You are stronger than you think.” 

Jack nodded, leaning up and kissing Sam. “I still forget sometimes… did I hurt you?” He slid his hands down Sams arms, biting his lip.

“No, I'm okay.” Sam smiled, pulling him into a kiss. “I love you.”

“I'm glad he went to bed..” Jack kissed Sams jaw. “I hate when he's around and I don't get to touch you.” That made Sam laugh. “I didn't even get to lay with you.”

“I know, buddy, but keeping it a secret is a lot better than telling Dean right now. He's just starting to be nice.” Sam rubbed his cheek with his thumb, smiling. “Don't look at me like that.” 

“Not doing anything.” Jack whispered, unbuttoning Sam’s shirt, slowly. “Can I make you feel good?”

Sam sucked in a sharp breath. They had just started fooling around and Jack couldn't get enough of it. Sam wasn't used to how nice dirty things sounded when he said them. “Yeah, baby-” Sam grunted when Jack fell to his knees and shoved his shirt up, also shoving Sam against the door. “You can.” 

Jack undid his pants, pulling off the belt and dropping it to the floor. “I like making you feel good, you look good when you relax…” Jack tugged his pants down, nudging Sam's legs apart. 

“And you look good like this…” Sam cupped his cheek and tilted his head up, slipping his thumb into his mouth. Jack looked gorgeous on his knees for Sam. Trust filled his eyes and he let all his walls down. It meant a lot that Jack trusted him enough to submit and not feel unsafe. “You can, baby.” He pulled away from Jack. “I know you want to.”

Jack smiled, kissing Sam's stomach before hooking his fingers in his boxers and pulling it down. He looked up at Sam as he tugged his boxers down, leaning up and kissing his hip. “You want this, too.”

“I have.” Sam whispered. “I have for a long time, darling… just didn't want to touch you when you didn't know what you wanted.” 

“You.” Jack whispered, kissing the head of Sam's cock. “Always wanted you. Even when we had just met…” He slid one hand up Sam's stomach, his other hand curling around the base of his cock. “Have you wanted me?” 

“Mhm.” Sam whimpered out, forcing himself to hold still. Jack was allowed to go at his own pace, it just killed Sam that it was so damn slow. “Thought about touching you so much… wanted to undress you and fuck you..”

“Nothing is stopping you now…” Jack slipped the head of Sam's cock in his mouth, humming as he sucked on it softly. He pulled off and licked his lips. “Taste so good-”

“Jack-” Sam gasped out. “Baby, you can't keep pulling away…” He tangled his hand in Jack's hair and pushed him closer, chewing on his lip. 

Jack looked up at him, batting his eyelashes then nodding. He leaned back down and kissed across Sam's dick, slipping the head back into his mouth. Slowly, he started to take Sam deeper. Sam dug his nails into the wood of the door, his legs shaking as he focused on not thrusting. Jack was still getting used to sucking Sam's dick and Sam didn't want him to stop or slow down. He rather be teased than not have Jack at all.

Jack took Sam deeper before slowly pulling all the way off. He licked at the head, looking up at Sam with big doe eyes. Sam bit his lip so hard it bled, his hips thrusting forward. He knew he couldn't break Jack, but that was part of what made it so hot. He could fuck Jack as hard as he wanted and as deep as he wanted and Jack would be okay. He could ruin him and Jack would love it. He loved being Sam's good boy.

Jack smiled up at Sam, picking a stripe down Sams cock. He leaned back and started to suck on the head before taking him all the way in and bobbing his head. Slowly, Jack became more confident. He started to speed up, causing Sam to gasp and tense up.

“Baby…” Sam pulled away, hooking his finger in Jack's cheek. “Watch out for the teeth, okay? Feels really good to get teased but-” Sam arched his back as Jack ghosted his teeth across his overly sensitive head. Sam put his his hand on the back of Jack's head, moaning. “Fuck, just like that..” He legs hook as Jack swallowed around him. “Such a good boy.”


End file.
